


Fan Account

by dhopkins1218



Category: ASTRO (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhopkins1218/pseuds/dhopkins1218
Summary: when namjoon goes out for coffee running into a girl hes never seen before, but later on he finds her on his twitter mentions  he decides to play as a fan just to talk to her, but he suddenly feels a certain urge to always text her when he has a problem or when hes lonely or when he just misses her in general, he finds himself attached to her but maybe something more comes along with it.





	Fan Account

kpop idol, kim namjoon, also known as RM, was a very well known idol, his group made it to the amas as the first kpop group to preform on an american award show. He never had time for personal things, only music and rehersals, He never thought of anything of it.   
leaving the studio he grabbed his coat and walked out to the breezy cold air, covering himself firmly with the coat, as he walked to the nearest coffee shop. he looked around at all his surroundings and seen some fimilar faces but not too many so he just kept his head down and continued walking. as he approached the coffee shop door he reached for the handle opening the door, as a young woman aound his age walked out saying a soft 'thank you' he stared at her as she walked off and you can already tell she was a foreigner she wasnt from south korea so maybe just someone who got a job here. he never seen her around here before so she probably just moved here. he decided not to say anything, he just stood in line and waited to order his coffee. He walked up to the cashier and order some coffees for those in the group who drink coffee.. he paid for the drinks and took the path back to the building..   
as he got the building he handed the coffees to hoseok, yoongi, jin and obviously himself. he sat at the table with the rest of the guys as they talked of future plans and just really laughed and joked around.. most of the boys were on their phones so he decided to go onto to twitter to read the mentions and comments and so he scrolled and scrolled and he seen a familiar face, he decided to click the profile and it was the girl from the coffee shop, she posted a comment onto a picture of him and taehyung that read.. 'greatest men in the world'.. he memorized her username and decided to write it in his notes he had a plan of doing something just not sure how to do it.   
after some thinking he decided to make a fake fan account and make it seem like it was just a normal person when in reality it was him, he just wanted to talk to her but he couldnt do that using the bts official account and he just wanted to feel normal for once. so with that he carried on making the account. but he didn't know where to start, he wanted to make it not as obvious as possible but how could he not act as himself? he had to fan boy over the members to make it seem like he was apart of the army. he sat up in his bed and tried to think of a username, 'Namjoons_smile' he typed in the username box. hes seen familiar accounts using features on his body so he didn't really care about the name, he worked through the whole process to make his account perfect as other big fan accounts looked like. he followed some accounts and waited til he got follow backs and that's when he finally typed in her username and clicked 'follow'. he decided to get some sleep, so he logged off and would log back in tomorrow morning to check to see if she followed back. he locked his phone putting it on the charger and set his phone down. cuddling into his bed wrapping the blanket around him, and with that he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
